


Future Perfect

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: After General O'Neill retires, then what?  Mention of previous character deaths and Ascension. Not beta'd.





	Future Perfect

Jack walked out of the tunnel to his truck and threw his canvas duffle bag into the bed of the big vehicle. The farewell party was still going on inside Cheyenne Mountain, but it was winding down now.

Elizabeth Weir had spoken the farewell speeches. Carter had accepted the medal and her promotion. It was over for him; it was time for him to leave. Daniel had left the party early. Teal'c and Ry'ac had gone home to Chulak through the Stargate. Hammond had departed sometime ago for the Prometheus. They'd given him the plaques, the fishing rod and reel and the watch. It was time.

The President had made the Stargate Program public six months ago. They were all heroes...at least that's what the news media had said. They'd been feted, honored, fed, and embarrassed. Catherine and Ernest had come to the festivities as had Cassie Fraiser. Even Jacob had managed a trip back in from the Tok'ra's latest secret base. Now, all the people who lost loved ones could now be told what really happened to their family members. All the bodies were accounted for; all the debts were being paid.

Oh, the Goa'uld was still out there, as were the replicators, and sundry other threats. But they were now known enemies. Expected and understood. The Earth was protected, forewarned and forearmed. They had done that much.

He sighed and looked back at the tunnel opening into the mountain. The dark shadows of the entrance were not even inviting any more. He was tired. He felt like he'd gone down a rabbit hole nine years ago and never come up for air. He'd been pierced, pummeled, blasted, snaked, frozen and had shit downloaded into his head. He'd been middle aged when he started; now he was just old, old and used up and alone. He felt like a dry husk of a man. He was fifty-five years old and he swore he'd lived at least a century in the last decade. And he was haunted by the memories of dead friends.

When Jack went into the briefing room, he could still hear Kowalski teasing Carter about Major Matt Mason. In the clinic, he could still see Janet Fraiser in her white lab coat trying to save lives of injured SGC personnel. The security block was where Jolinar of Malksur sacrificed herself for Carter; the morgue always held Sha'uri Jackson on that cold steel bed and the gateroom would always be the sight of Memorial Services for numerous friends and co-workers.

He was tired, he was worn out and he was through.

Jack climbed into his big pickup truck and started the motor. He backed it out of his reserved General's parking slot, put it in drive and started down the long mountainous road.

He turned the CD player on allowing the classical music to wash over and around him. Several miles later as he approached the interstate into Colorado Springs he saw a man walking on the shoulder of the road. He was middle-aged, fairly tall, slim of hip and broad of shoulder. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, his brown hair was cut short and a there was knapsack thrown over his shoulder. He looked very familiar.

O'Neill pulled over to the side of the road and opened the passenger door window. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." The man stopped and looked in the window at him.

"Whatcha you doing?"

"Hitching. What are you doing?"

"Picking up a hitchhiker, I guess."

"Don't you know that's a dangerous practice? You could get mugged."

"So is hitching a ride. You don't know who will stop."

The younger man shrugged. "I'm particular who I ride with." He smiled. "So, flyboy, how about a lift?"

Jack hit the electronic lock to open the door. "Where's your car?"

"I sold it yesterday." He shrugged into the front seat. "My resignation is final today so I'm out of here for good."

Jack looked over his shoulder for traffic as he pulled out onto the roadway. "Why did you resign? You had every reason to stay. You would have been the senior civilian honcho."

"No thanks, the thrill is gone. Everything is changing. My reasons would have been all wrong." He looked at the driver. "Besides, I wanted to travel. You know, England, Greece, Egypt, Minnesota."

"So, do you have any prospects...a job?"

"No, but I have a good savings account. I'm set for at least a year or more."

The two men rode in companionable silence for a while. Then Jack glanced over at his passenger. "So where can I drop you?"

"No idea, any suggestions?"

"How about...Minnesota."

"Nice place I hear, lakes, fishing, a cabin."

"Sounds good to me." Jack looked at the other man's profile outlined against the window. "Uh, so?"

"So?"

"I'm not complaining, but...why now?"

"Jack, are you retired yet?" the other man looked studiously out the window, watching the scenery roll by.

"Yeah, officially about three hours ago."

"So, nobody cares what you do, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Will you take me home to Minnesota and make an honest...significant other out of me?"

Jack looked at him searchingly. "Sure, but isn't this kind of sudden?"

"Oh, I don't know, you've been divorced since 96 and I've been widowed since 99. I think we've both mourned long enough." He looked down at his lap where his seatbelt was fastened. "That is if you're interested."

Jack glanced at him, then looked back to the road. "Don't you know?"

His passenger looked at him and blushed. "Well, I guessed, but you never really said."

"I couldn't." he shrugged. "You know that."

"I know," the other man replied softly. "You couldn't."

"So, why did you resign?"

"I didn't want to go through the 'gate without you, Jack. You've been the reason that I stayed," He looked at the older man. "after all, you're the reason I came back."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"See that motel up ahead?" he indicated the long low building of a motor hotel.

"Yeah."

"Pull in."

"Oh, okay. But it's only five PM. We can put a lot of miles between...."

"Jack, we're not here to sleep. I'm here to show you something, no, to prove something to you."

"Oh? Okay." Jack pulled the truck into the parking lot of the motel. After registering, the two of them got out and went into the room. Daniel carried their duffel bag and knapsack.

After Jack opened the door with the key, the other man threw both of their hand baggage on the nearer of the two double beds in the room. Jack went into the small bathroom as he opened his bag up and searched through his clothing items and finally pulled out a bottle of astroglide.

After a few minutes, Jack came back into the bedroom area and stepped up behind his companion. "So, what did you want to show me?"

The younger man turned around to find himself face to face with O'Neill. He smiled and slid his free arm around Jack's shoulders cupping his hand behind his neck. "This." He kissed Jack softly on the dry closed lips.

When they pulled apart, Jack looked at him with amusement. "Oh, really." He slowly, carefully put his arms around the slim waist that he was pressed against. "Whatcha got in your hand?"

"Present."

"I like presents."

"I know."

"Will I like it?

"Well, I hope so. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Oh, you don't say."

He took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "Jack..."

"So, do you know what you're doing?" he interrupted his companion.

"Pretty much. How about you?"

"Sorta." Jack chuckled softly. "I've fooled around a bit, but nothing...serious."

"Well, that's kinda where I am, a little experimentation here and there," He carressed the strong shoulders. "But, I'm always interested in more research."

"I know this guy," Jack admitted, flexing under the strong hands. "a friend of mine, he's really into research."

"Research is good, and...I have great expectations."

"Oh, really, on what do you base these expectations?"

"My knowledge of the subject matter, my prior experiences with the test subject...and."

"And what?"

"Love, Jack." another gentle kiss brushed against his mouth. "I love you."

"Me too, Danny." Jack smiled. "Me too."


End file.
